


Paint My Wings With Your Heat

by StarkerKeyz, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Alpha Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Major World Building, Mating Season, Omega Heats, Omega Peter Parker, Soulmate AU, Wing Kink, Wingfic, beacon feathers made them do it, courting, in-flight fucking, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter needs to know what he's getting into.Tony could… show him. If he wants. Play mating flights could be performed in any one of the gyms. Play mating could be done here, in the lab.It could be done as soon as Peter gets back.Tony glances at the feather. Touches it. Licks his lips and strokes a single fingertip down the shaft.He’ll put it on the table. Peter is young and naive about some things, but he deserves the option to choose to learn. Tony hopes he says yes with an adjustment of his pants.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 516





	1. Feather Dive

**Author's Note:**

> Mads💗: wingfic! Wingfic! I'm very excited to write this with Keyz and what should've been a one-shot got… a whole lot longer. But that seems the norm. Hope you guys enjoy the intro!
> 
> Keyz 💖: Wingfic has been so fun! I’m glad it was brought up in starker community and that Mads agreed to rp it with me. This one-shot definitely grew but I think you’re all going to love it!
> 
> Tumblr link:

Tony rubs at his nose and squints harder at the screen. His nose has been tickling at him on and off and endlessly in between ever since Peter stepped out for- something. He isn’t sure what. Or when, really. But he does know that this code's going to work for him by the end of the night or he would sacrifice DUM-E to Thor for inspiration. 

Tony smiles at the thought of Thor playing fetch with his boy and then rubs his tickling nose and turns his head to the side. He isn’t sure why (he's actually in the middle of reading that, thanks) but then his eyes land on the feather. 

It’s a soft gray and white. It looks innocent enough except that Tony can smell the enticing scent of _omega_ and _mate_ from a mile off. 

It makes his blood quicken in his veins and Tony snatches it up before he can think better of it. He runs the oils over the tips of his fingers and shivers from the low sheen left behind. He nearly touches those same fingertips to his wrist when he gets ahold of himself. 

Peter’s left him a beacon feather. 

Or, more probably, he’s accidentally shed one, not knowing the significance. It can be hard to realize how potent a reaction the scent can have on an alpha, especially if it’s an omega’s first mating season. 

Like Peter’s.

Tony puts the feather down (reluctantly) and pointedly wipes his fingers on his pants instead of his body. 

He needs to be respectful. Peter probably has no idea what that signaled to Tony. How very tempting it would be to accept that kind of offer and roost away with Peter all season, fucking him full of their fledglings for the year. Gods. Peter would make the best mother to Tony’s young.

But he needs to know what he's getting into. 

Tony could… _show him_. If he wants. Play mating flights could be performed in any one of the gyms. Play mating could be done here, in the lab. 

It could be done as soon as Peter gets back. 

Tony glances at the feather. Touches it. Licks his lips and strokes a single fingertip down the shaft. 

He’ll put it on the table. Peter is young and naive about some things, but he deserves the option to choose to learn. Tony hopes he says yes with an adjustment of his pants. 

Outside the lab, Peter peers in through the clear glass walls. His wings rustle around him nervously and he's fiddling with one of the primary feathers.

He lets go of it once he realizes what he's doing. It's a bad habit Peter has but he's always messed with his feathers instead of preening when he gets nervous.

He feels like he has the perfect excuse to be nervous though. He's shed his very first beacon feather and even though he thinks it's so… mediocre looking, he left it right on Tony's lab table.

Peter experiences a roller coaster of emotions when his boss _finally_ notices the feather but then his heart sinks. Tony had handled it like it was… offensive. Barely touching it and wiping away any residual oil on his pants.

He can literally feel his heart sink all the way to his stomach then down through the soles of his feet and even further than that. His wings droop but then he fluffs them up, trying to cheer himself up.

He doesn't want to smell upset or anxious. Maybe… Maybe Tony's just not looking for a mate. Yet.

That's what he tells himself when he reenters the lab, carrying the paperwork he retrieved earlier.

He holds it close to his chest, tucking his wings even closer to his body. He's gotten better at maneuvering around the lab, but he still has an embarrassing tendency to knock something over.

"I got the reports," Peter says with a cheerful chirp. "Made sure they sent the right ones this time, Mr. Stark."

Maybe he could… just slip the beacon feather back into his pocket or something…? Minimize the embarrassment he already feels.

“Peter!” Tony says his name like he’s been caught doing something wrong. 

He swivels around in his chair and flares his wings out automatically, alpha to omega, exactly like he’d been planning not to do. He's supposed to bring the topic up calmly and professionally, not present his interest immediately like a rutting alpha with no manners. 

Peter almost drops the reports at the presentation but his grip tightens so much that his knuckles turn white. The bright colors of Tony's wings have always mesmerized him and he gapes stupidly in response to the display.

His own wings flutter but he's too shocked to do anything else.

Tony brings his fiery red wings back to heel, the bright gold coloring flashing at the tips of his primaries like metallic paint as they curl forward and around his body. 

“Well. Um. Sorry about that, Peter, but I wanted to mention, I think you accidentally left this in here,” Tony says as he picks up the beacon feather delicately. He holds it out to Peter and hopes his eyes don’t show how much he wants to eat him up. 

Peter's eyes drop to the offered feather.

 _Accidentally…_ The words are there on the tip of his tongue, an outright denial that there isn't anything accidental about it. But he bites his lip because if Tony's trying to give him a less embarrassing out, he should take it.

He reaches for it, intent on tucking it away apologizing profusely but the look in Tony's eyes makes his breath catch. He's never seen that look before and his brows twitch, trying to decipher it.

The alpha keeps talking though and Peter perks up in attention.

“And, well, I don’t know how much you know about beacon feathers,” Tony hadn’t known anything. His father and mother hadn’t thought it important to teach an alpha. “But they’re really important. And they can… They can affect an alpha. Make them want you. And I just wanted to make sure you knew about that so you didn’t leave them and attract an alpha you don’t want, you know?”

Tony’s pupils dilate as he goes on. His voice doesn’t change to reflect his inner lust; he’s too practiced at controlling himself.

Peter nods dumbly, fingers closing around the tip of the beacon feather. He still doesn't tug it, waits for Tony to release it since these delicate things are so fragile.

He's not sure where this conversation is going but there's an undercurrent of something coming. Something exciting.

“And I wanted to offer, entirely optional, if you needed or wanted a mentor for a play mating session, or to run a practice mating flight with, I wouldn’t mind helping you out. This will be your first season, right? I want you to be prepared and comfortable.” Tony says and thinks _I want you to be mine._

He doesn’t think that’d go over very well. He’s halfway convinced Peter will be disgusted by this offer of play mating. 

Peter is so young and beautiful; ripe and fertile and ready for the picking. 

Tony wants Peter to have all the tools he needs to pick the best alpha to father his fledglings every season. 

The offer is even more shocking than Tony's abrupt presentation.

Peter feels… faint. The papers slip from his arm and falls, scattering all over them.

"Oh, God," Peter bemoans, dropping to the floor and scrabbling to pick them up. His face flushes a cherry red. "I'm– I'm so sorry, I'm so– clumsy. I–"

“It’s okay, kid. Here, I’ve got you.” Tony hops out of his chair and then pops down to begin scooping up the papers, thinking Peter was mortified with his offer. He’s clearly read the signals wrong. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. 

No matter how old you get, rejection is always embarrassing and Tony could feel his cheeks heating as red as his wings. 

Peter’s wings settle around him, the very bottoms pooling around him on the floor. His heart is beating so fast and he almost thinks he made the whole thing up in his head.

Tony, proposing playmating? To him? Practice flights?

Abruptly, he jerks his head up with the realization that he hasn't answered the man.

"It will be my first… season…" Peter says shyly. 

“I don’t want you to feel nervous about it. The TV shows can make it seem intense, and it is, but it’s also… well, the poets and the scholars all talk about how beautiful and natural it is, but honestly? It’s pretty damn fun, too. And I just want you to be comfortable going into it.” Tony schools his expression and sets the papers on the desk and out of the way. 

He keeps his wings to himself and very pointedly doesn’t touch the younger man. No pressure. Peter can reject him with no repercussions. 

Peter fights against the urge to use a wing to cover his face. He shouldn't… His end goal is to have Tony as a _mate_ , not as a mentor. But then again… Maybe… Maybe he could prove how good of a mate _he_ could be and maybe then Tony would want him…?

"I think I'd like that, sir," Peter bites his bottom lip, "If you, um, don't mind… You don't have to either, Mr. Stark… I could… learn on my own or…"

There are local groups that help guide omegas like him. Group flights and classes… He shudders at the thought of attending them and would probably rather just… not fly at all.

His crush on his boss is too strong. His wings and his heart won't let him get caught by anyone else.

It takes Tony longer than it should to register what Peter means. His eyes widen and his wings mantle hopefully, eager for this sweet smelling omega. 

“I don’t mind. I like teaching you.” Tony says with a smile. 

Peter learns everything he sets his mind to faster than anyone else Tony’s had the chance to work with yet. He’s incredible and such a kind soul on top. 

“Whenever you want, just let me know. I’ll teach, but you lead.” 

There. Break up the power structure between them a little and maybe Tony wouldn’t feel so guilty. Peter’s of age but he’s so _young_ (this is his very first season!) and Tony doesn’t want to corrupt him. 

He does sort of wish he could take the feather back though. Maybe make a necklace out of it. Treasure it, when Peter picked some other alpha closer to his age season by season. 

Peter's wide-eyed by then. He drops his eyes, mind racing.

What does he want…? Is it really just as easy as Peter opening his mouth and telling the older man, _"_ _Sex. I want to know about sex. I want to know about alphas and not just about alphas but about you–"_

The color in his cheeks deepens and he squirms.

He dares a peek at the older man. This is entirely embarrassing. It's taken them months to get used to each other and Peter's never been so shy around Tony but of course, revealing his feelings and being completely misunderstood… It'd bring him down but his heart's beating in excitement.

"I don't know what I want," Peter admits. _Besides you._ "I don't know how the mating flights work or even… What attracts an alpha? These–" He holds up his poor, rejected beacon feather. "Is it… Is this one not good? Shape? Color? Oil's too… I don't know. Why didn't you… like it?"

He wants to know what Tony likes but he can't outright ask him. He looks at him, hopeful for answers.

“There’s nothing wrong with it,” Tony says immediately. 

He isn’t sure what gave the kid that impression. It’s one of the most distracting things in the world; it actually managed to pull Tony Stark from his work in under 5 minutes. 

Tony extends a hand and trails a knuckle up the shaft, wings rustling as Peter’s oil rich pheromones sink into his callouses like a perfume. Tony inhales deeply and feels the urge to run the golden edges of his wings across Peter’s still attached mating feathers for more.

Peter's hit, suddenly and unexpectedly, with a jolt of arousal when Tony touches the feather. Even when it's no longer attached to him, this simple act feels indescribably intimate, as though Tony's touching him directly.

He presses his wings even closer to his body, trying to trap the rising scent of arousal. He doesn't know if he's succeeded.

“It smells- you smell- _really good,”_ Tony parts his lips and drops his hand before he tries taking the beacon feather for himself. “But I can’t keep it when you don’t know what it means or what it’ll do to me.”

He’d start following Peter around, tailing him with the instinct to collect more feathers and keep any rivals away. He’d get the urge to scent him, the urge to rub their wings together. It would be like Peter tying Tony to himself with a rope until the feather loses its scent or the season hits and Peter accepts or rejects him. 

Somehow, Tony doesn’t think Peter wants a shadow in his forties with bad knees and bad memories following him around like a horny, winged puppy.

Peter's breath has turned shallow and subconsciously, his wings fan out around him. The subtle scent of aroused omega starts to taint the air and he blushes when he catches it. He can't undo it though so looks from Tony to the feather and back again.

He bites his lip again, wondering if he may be going too far. But they've just agreed to do this so maybe not?

Tony’s eyes snap from the feather to Peter’s lips. His wings rustle and shift into a half spread, nearly vibrating in anticipation. 

"What can it do to– to alphas?" Peter manages not to outright ask about Tony but that's essentially the question.

He knows these feathers are left for potential mates, but his senses as a mature omega have only recently sharpened. All the… scents are still confusing for him to interpret. His feathers aren't pretty, at all. He has, previously, bemoaned the fact, so sure that the dull whites and greys would do nothing to attract a mate like Tony.

But maybe, he's wrong. The way Tony eyes the feather makes his chest tighten and his insides want to melt. He wants to offer the feather, wants to tuck it into Tony's dark hair and just have it _known_ that this alpha is _his._

The strength of those thoughts are almost terrifying in its intensity but to Peter, it feels right 

“Oh, Peter.” Tony stands up straighter at the smell of aroused omega combined with that innocent question. He watches him intently, shoulders rolling and eyes lidding in calculation. All at once, the half spread of his wings goes from inviting to predatory, the metallic gold color at the ends of his wings promising to envelop the smaller gray-white of Peter’s own. 

Tony’s wings quiver for the hunt.

“It will make me want to court you. Remind me of you, _tempt_ me. All through the day.” Tony’s voice has gone dark and warm. He wants, very badly, to pin Peter down and show him what his mate scent has done to him.

Peter leans in close like Tony's very words lure him in. His lips softly part, his heart picking up speed cause he very much likes the picture Tony's painting.

“I’ll want to follow you around. I probably will, since we work together. I’ll want to provide you food, and since we’re so close, I’ll actually do it, too. I’ll touch you.” Tony’s bigger, golden primaries stroke through Peter’s, feathers interlocking and dragging through each other. Tony’s eyes were almost all black with his arousal.

The only reason Peter hasn’t clued in on Tony’s response is his inexperience with scenting on the alpha/omega level and the fact he hasn’t looked down at Tony’s groin. 

Peter shudders in clear ecstasy. His wings have felt so sensitive lately. It has to do with the shedding and that mating season is so soon… He may not know much about mating habits, but his body seems to know something.

The muscles flex, making the individual rows of feathers fan out more. It makes it easier for an alpha to spread his scent, easier for Tony to leave his own oils along Peter's whites and greys.

“I’ll want to touch you _all the time_. If we didn’t work together, it would just be an urge I felt whenever I smelled the feather. A growing bond. But since we do work together,” Tony’s voice is even deeper now. Husky. “I’ll probably be unconsciously scenting you. Touching you whenever you’re in reach.”

He drags his golden edges against Peter again. A part of him wishes he really was dipped in paint so that he could leave streaks of gold claim behind wherever he touches. 

“I’ll be compelled to. The more compatible we are, the stronger the urges. The more beacon feathers you give me,” Here Tony’s voice nearly broke with longing. “If you give me any more, that is. They would have a compounding effect. More feeding. More nesting. More touching. More _everything_.”

Peter shivers at the words. It's almost a promise …

He wants all that. Everything. The courting, the scenting… He'd give every single beacon feather he had just to have Tony look at him. But he only has the one in his hands.

With a pounding heart, he looks at his mentor with a blush on his cheeks.

"Are we compatible, Mr. Stark…?" He asks and he can't bear to look Tony in the eye. He shakes his head profusely. "Y-You don't have to answer that. That was probably so awkward."

He thrusts the beacon feather at the older man.

"You can, um, keep it if you want," Peter forges on. "There isn't anyone– I mean, if you're going to… teach me… I want to give it to you… If you want it…"

His ears must be such a bright red color but besides feeling embarrassed over his fumbling words and actions, Peter feels like he's in the clouds. Just a slight twitch of his muscles and his wings spread out in offering, hoping…

Tony looks at the feather with yearning. He shouldn’t. He gets obsessive as a personality trait and with such easy access to Peter, he’ll be scenting him and getting the urge to mount him non-stop in the weeks to come. 

That thought has him remembering his offer about practice flights and play mating with a twitch of the tent in his pants. He could imagine pinning Peter down and surrounding him with Tony’s red and gold wings, enveloping him in Tony’s alpha dominance and posturing. 

If play mating is still on the table, then he needs to consider Peter mature enough to make his own decision regarding who he gives his beacon feathers to. 

Plus, the kid looks so hopeful with his big puppy eyes and fluffy grey-white feathers. 

“We’re compatible.” Tony plucks the feather up out of his grasp before he can think better of it. He’s never liked lying to the people he likes. 

The relief that washes over him feels like a cool waterfall. The confirmation of what he's hoped for since he became an intern here sends him back to cloud nine.

They're compatible and Peter wants to step forward and get a good scenting in. He wants to learn Tony's alpha scent. It's only fair now that he's becoming familiar with Peter's own emerging omega scent.

He feels giddy with excitement, but that all changes with the next thing the alpha does.

Tony runs the coveted feather over his wrist and then his throat. He sighs softly. Peter’s mate scent was so invigorating from off of his own skin. 

Tony looks at Peter with eyes nearly swallowed by pupil.

All that bubbly excitement turns to molten hot heat when the alpha trails his feather over his skin. That… That has to mean something, right? His brain just short-circuits because using Peter's feather like that… it seems almost indecent.

Peter stares back, breath caught, nose tickled by the scent of something that turns his brain to mush. His wings quiver with a slight tremble and they've never done _that_ before _._

“Peter. Thank you for this. I want to make sure you’re prepared. Anything you need, I’ll get it for you. Any questions, I’ll answer. Your first season is going to be amazing.” Tony says, taking it upon himself to make it so. For Peter.

"I–" 

Peter isn't even sure what to say because he may not be in heat _yet_ _,_ but it feels like he's on the very verge. Every breath he pulls in, he recognizes more and more the situation he's found himself in. 

And it _excites_ him.

But it also _terrifies_ him because he has absolutely no idea what he's doing.

Tony advances a step and then brings his other foot level. His wings spread out, red and gold spilling around them like a curtain of feathers. He wants to knock wings with the young omega, wrestle and rub their scents together until he could maneuver Peter down and under him, where he belongs. 

Tony’s wings shake with leashed need. The golden tips tremble in coiled anticipation.

The air is spiced with a deeper scent, something dark and rich– different from an omega's. It makes Peter feel hot, almost burning and he fidgets in place, wings spreading even wider to dissipate some of the heat blooming inside him.

He's smelling _Tony_ _,_ Peter realizes, and it's with a dawning sense of horror that he feels his insides turn molten and he's going to–

"T-Thank you, sir," he chokes out. "I trust you– I… Thank you! I need to… go pick up the equipment from floor 60."

Tony fans his wings out in mirror to Peter’s; shifts his weight onto the balls of his feet. The painted gold ends of his primaries trail the ground. They shake from the shivery omegan need flavoring the air around them. 

Expectant. 

_Ripe_.

Peter takes off in a sprint towards the open balcony doors. Who needs the elevators when they can free fall towards the necessary floor? Flying too much during the workday would tire anyone out, but Peter thinks this is necessary. 

He needs the biting cold of the rushing wind to cool him off before he actually slicks up right in front of his boss.

Peter either isn’t thinking or doesn’t realize what he’s done (or doesn’t know how to fly indoors because he’s a good boy that follows the rules) because he stays on foot.

Tony’s body comes alive with the chase, sudden and unstoppable with the need to hunt his potential mate down and lay his claim. His skin tingles and flushes and between his legs his cock grows thicker in excitement. 

There’s no way Tony can hold back. No stopping the all consuming instinct thrumming through every vein, bone and muscle. In less than a second it’s like he had become a force of nature. 

Tony scoops his wings through the air and launches after his young mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads💗: 😏😏 I've been wanting to write a fic like this forever so I'm sooo happy. 😍
> 
> Keyz 💖: Tony’s gonna get you Peter 😈 I haven’t written wingfic in ages, and this is my first time for Starker. I can’t wait to show you guys what else we have in store!
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗💖  
> 💖 [starkerkeyz](Http://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> 


	2. Show Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Show me, Mr. Stark," Peter asks, just as Tony told him to. "Tell me what to do… Show me what an alpha like you would do to… to an omega like me…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads💗: the amount of love this fic got has blown my mind. We also got amazing fanart 💗😭 
> 
> Keyz 💖: This rp is still so fun and I'm glad you all seem to like it as much as us! Well, for now, we'll see how charitable you are after this next part 🤣

Peter had run for what he believes is a logical reason. But as soon as his shoes thud against the floor, instinct takes over. 

He doesn't need to look back. The hairs at the back of his neck tell him all he needs to know.

He's being chased.

Tony flares his wings and skids over the top of a desk, sending papers and a stapler flying, before tackling his young mentee to the ground. He grips Peter’s wings and pins them, pressing his groin into a firm ass with his wings postured high above his back; high enough the gold ends knocked lights and ceiling tiles alike. 

There's a muffled whimper when they go down. Peter's wings flounder in the air, stretching out and trying to move this way and that. They test the alpha's hold, only to find it secure.

The wings fall limp. Peter's entire body goes soft and pliant as his instincts take over. He feels the alpha's cock against his ass and instinctively, his legs try to spread apart.

"Mr. Stark–" It's muffled with his hand pressing against his mouth as he tries not to grind back.

“Honestly, not the worst first mating flight I’ve seen. College was a doozy for some people.” Tony’s words are light but his tone is dark honey whispered over Peter’s nape. Tony pushes him down harder, just because he _can_ and he _wants to_ and then-

Tony gets up and takes three steps away from Peter. He curls his wings back up and takes a deep, calming breath. After settling himself, he moves close enough to help him up and holds a hand out to Peter to tug him back on his feet.

Then, Tony pulls Peter closer and _smiles._

“If you want to try again, I’ll let you get into the air this time. If you don’t want me pinning you down again, _walk_ to the elevator, slowly.” Tony’s words come out husky and pure alpha. 

Peter's world has been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. His breath is cut short and with Tony still gripping his hand, he feels dazed.

Dazed enough that when he tries to take a step, he stumbles on nothing and ends up against the older man. His wings flutter, trying to regain balance, but they're useless.

Chest to chest, he looks up at the alpha, brown eyes blown with very little color left. A flush sits heavy on his cheeks and his hands press against Tony's chest.

Tony’s hands come up to cover Peter’s. His thumbs rub against his wrists as he waits.

"I don't think I can fly," Peter says, tone shaky as his fingers drag down Tony's chest.

Tony furrows his brows and looks over at Peter's wings. Had he grabbed too hard? Hurt him in some way?

A wing curves out, reaching for the bright red and gold of his mentor's wing.

Red and gold stretch out to meet him and reassure Tony that the smaller wings were undamaged by his display. A shudder knocks itself down each of his vertebra like a pinball; electricity sparking up everywhere their feathers brush.

"I felt– You're…" 

Peter's not thinking right. There's no other sane explanation why he'd do what he's doing now. His hand skims down, lower and lower until he touches _it_ _._ Hot, hard flesh… His mentor's hard cock that he couldn't deny feeling when he was pinned to the floor.

"You're hard," Peter breathes out. "Was it the… the flight?"

“No.” Tony’s voice is ragged.

His wings spread out and around Peter, red and gold cupping his body closer to Tony and shielding him from the sight of any potential rivals. Tony’s gaze is as heavy and hot as a hand on the nape of his young mate’s neck.

“I was hard before that,” Tony says honestly.

At the same time, he grinds himself into Peter’s palm. He’s holding Peter’s other hand with both of his now, pinning it down to his chest so he can feel how quickly Tony’s heart is pounding away. 

“Kid- Peter… This is what I meant. The feather did it. Your beacon feather.” 

The revelation has Peter's lashes flutter in excitement. His fingers curve around the nice, thick girth of Tony's cock but he doesn't do anything more than just applying some pressure.

He can barely believe that he's doing this at all.

Tony feels so hard and solid beneath his hand. Hot and– Peter presses his thighs together, biting back a soft whimper because the chase had distracted him but only for a moment.

Being held close with Tony's wings cutting them off from the outside world, Peter feels the stirring of something dark and primal in his own body. And yet, compared to earlier, he doesn't want to run from the alpha.

With Tony's wings surrounding them, he understands why. The alpha has already caught him. He was fast and strong, pinned Peter in place like it was effortless. And his omega side purred at the thought of having such an alpha so why would he run….?

Tony produces the feather one-handed from where he’d tucked it away, somewhere between Peter taking off and Tony catching him. It’s a little worse for wear but the longer Tony holds it, the more Peter’s potent mate scent fills the small private bubble created by Tony’s wings.

“The scent is incredible. Your omega scent is coming in healthy and strong and God, Peter. You smell so good.” Tony’s voice is a groan and there’s no way Peter doesn’t feel the way Tony’s cock just jumped in arousal. 

Peter wants to purr in satisfaction. The worry that Tony would find his scent pungent or his feathers unappealing quickly melts away.

He manages to stop himself from doing it but what he can't stop is how his fingers start to stroke very gently. Up and down the alpha's erect cock, slowly and with care, as though he wants to reassure himself that this is really happening.

Tony’s hips start moving just as gently as Peter’s stroking hand, meeting him and thrusting against his fingers. It’s like his cock has a mind of its own and it wants Peter to keep going, please.

“You can take it back. I won’t force you. I won’t stop you. But if you let me keep this feather, I’m going to be compelled to court you. To chase you. To pin you and mount you again. And it’ll only happen more often the closer we get to mating season and the better you smell.” Tony says it as he holds out the feather in the nonexistent space between them. 

He squeezes Peter’s wrist and then relaxes his hand on his chest; giving him the choice.

Take it or leave it.

Peter has remained silent throughout Tony's speech. The offer to take back the feather has Peter pressing his lips together in a firm line.

He has a better plan.

As much as he doesn't want to, Peter releases his grip on Tony's hard cock. He reaches for the feather, taking it carefully by the end of the shaft.

Tony tries to shutter his expression and lets the feather go. It’s Peter’s and he’d offered. No matter how much it would hurt, he’d have to let Peter go.

Peter leans his head against the other's chest, cheek against their joined hands. His eyes are hooded and he glances down their bodies where his hand drifts, feather still grasped between two fingers.

With his breath coming in shallow, he runs the tip of the beacon feather over the prominent bulge of his mentor's cock.

Tony’s breath sucks in, noisy and loud in the quiet between them. His wings rustle and shift as they close in tighter around them, red shafts and golden tips pushing between Peter’s shoulder blades greedily. 

Cocooned in this warmth, surrounded by the vibrant red of Tony's wings, Peter feels safe and maybe… maybe a bit reckless.

"I want… I want all that, Mr. Stark," Peter tells him softly. "I don't– I wouldn't stop you if… if you wanted to do any of that to me. I trust you, sir, and I know you care about me or else… You wouldn't have let me go earlier."

“Don’t trust me to be a good man about this. I care about you and I want to protect you. It’s a dangerous combination, kid.” Tony’s words are lighter with concern and he doesn’t know why he’s trying so hard to stop something he wants. Maybe an ingrained response to how many times he’s ruined things only half as precious as Peter. 

Peter swallows the lump that wants to form in his throat. He wants Tony to do more than care for him. He wants Tony to ache for him, to be driven crazy for his scent… He wants Tony to want him as a mate.

"Teach me?" Peter asks, the words coming out breathless and eager. “I want to be… a good omega. Want to be an omega you'd find… good and sexy and irresistible."

“Peter- fuck. Of course, I’ll teach you. Hardly have to do a thing since you’re already such a good omega. You picked the best alpha available to teach you, didn’t you, baby?” Tony’s voice deepens as he speaks, giving in. 

He wants to do this for Peter and Peter wants him to do it, too. Why not let the both of them just _have_ something they want for a change?

Peter lets the feather go, not even watching as it drifts to the floor. He'll have more, but he wants to show Tony he can be good.

He fumbles with the alpha's belt, cheeks red as he tries to undo it so he can touch Tony directly.

Tony lets Peter undo his clothing in favor of reaching for and tugging on the omega’s wings, pulling them down and under his own. The size of his wings interlacing with Peter’s own nearly blots out the artificial sun of the lab space they’ve commandeered. 

It casts the clinking of his undone belt in red-tinted shadow.

Peter lets out a soft whimper at the touch and his wing muscles spasm. As a result, the feathers rustle and spread out, allowing more room for the alpha.

His wings have never made him feel like this before. They're like any other appendage, his hands, his legs… Why do they make him want to melt now? A little bit of attention and Peter's ready to drop to his knees...

The answer is Tony. He's never been touched like this before and Peter knows with certainty that if Tony had brushed his hand or wrapped an arm around his waist, he would've reacted just as strongly.

“What do you think being a good omega means, Pete?” Tony’s words are soft. He slips his fingers through the omega’s feathers as he speaks. Stroking through the rich grey-white as slow and gentle as Peter’s hand had been on his cock, earlier. 

Tony’s wings layer over Peter’s, pinning them under his weight. 

It feels so good, the weight of Tony's wings on top of his. It floods Peter's brain with a mix of dopamine and oxytocin and the omega curls closer. The words are just as hypnotic. The tone, soft and arousing, just like the sensual slide of the alpha's wings over his own.

“What do you think being _my_ good omega means?” Tony’s lips are parted and his eyes glitter. He finds the unshed beacon feathers hidden within the other more innocent feathers and rubs the heady oils into his fingertips. 

He imagines swirling the scent of _mate-heat-omega-Peter_ all across his chest and groin and neck and lets out a shameless moan. 

Peter nuzzles closer. Arousal prickles along his skin and the alpha's moan sends heat shuddering through his entire body. He wants to take in more of that delicious scent like it's a drug but Tony's asked him a question. He opens his eyes, the pupils trying to focus on the alpha.

Tony watches Peter’s dark eyes skate around, unfocused, and resists the urge to kiss him. The younger man’s skin is flushed a pretty pink edging into a bright red that he wants to taste from the hollow of his collarbones. 

The scent of arousal, alpha and omega, is so strong… 

“Show me what good omegas do, Peter. _Show me._ ” Tony orders, his voice thick and heady like the musk and heat swirling in the air between them like heat vapors. 

Peter’s knees feel weak from their combining scents and he follows his instincts.

It has him sinking to his knees. His wings, regrettably, slip free from the alpha's to pool around him in a cloak of white and grey.

"Good omegas… please their alphas," Peter finally answers when he's where he belongs. His heart races and his wings tremble, eager and all too easily excited. "I want to do that for you, sir…"

He wants to be Tony's good omega...

“Peter… Only if _you_ want.” Tony purrs, reluctant to end it but compelled to give Peter an out, even as his wings shelter them more soundly. It feels like a glimpse of sanity, or a last breath of fresh air, to remember responsibilities and ethics. 

His wings flex more securely around them and Tony feels himself slipping under. His pulse so loud in his ears.

No rival will get even a glimpse of Peter. This beauty is all for him and Tony has never been ashamed of being greedy. 

Tony's belt is open, unbuckled already, and his dark underwear peeks through in the open 'v' of his pants. Peter pets the heavy bulge between the alpha's legs, leaning close until he could press his cheek against it. The heavy scent of alpha arousal nearly overwhelms him.

He looks up at the alpha, eyes eager and pleading for approval.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing..." Peter admits with another rub of his cheek. It's a soft whine, an entreaty for guidance. "Good omegas… take care of their alphas."

The pressure of his future mate’s cheek against his erection feels electrifying.

“Good omega’s ask for what they want, too. I want you to want this,” Tony says with a voice deep and smooth as the night sky under his wings. He thinks, ‘ _I want you to want me_ _’_ but keeps it to himself. “I want you to want my cock in your mouth just as much as me. I don’t want it to be… a chore.”

He puts a hand in Peter’s hair instead and finds he can’t look away. Peter is so beautiful. On his knees with the lab lights filtering red and gold over his pale skin and grey-white feathers, he looks like a renaissance painting come to life. 

Peter barely keeps his eyes from slipping shut when he feels Tony's fingers, so strong and so sure, in his hair. His eyes flutter in pleasure.

A chore…? Doing this for Tony would be anything but that. It'd be a dream come true to have Tony look at him with pleasure, with want, and with need.

Peter’s fingers creep over the band of his underwear and his wings give a soft flutter of excitement. 

"I–I want this, God, I want it... I want to do that for you, Mr. Stark," Peter breathes out as he drags the underwear down the hard length of his boss' cock. "Take care of you… Take care of your cock…"

“ _Good boy_. I told you I wouldn’t have to train you much,” Tony says with an approving squeeze of the fingers in Peter’s curls. 

This isn’t anything like how he’d imagined this going. Nothing ever goes how he imagines it will with Peter. That’s part of what draws Tony in so much- Peter is unpredictable, no matter how much Tony gets to know him. 

Tony cups Peter’s cheek with his free hand and watches his expressions hungrily as he undresses Tony for the first time, memorizing this in case Peter gets cold feet after the fact. 

Peter’s mouth waters as Tony's cock is revealed, inch by inch, until finally, it slips off the thick, swollen tip of his cock. Peter outright moans when he finally sees the whole thing. The length and sheer girth make his insides clench down in a mix of excitement and anticipation.

He touches it, palm pressing against naked hot flesh as he levels it with his mouth.

"Can I…?" Peter nearly begs, lips parted and face as red as the alpha's feathers. 

“Of course. I’ll always give you what you want,” Tony says, dropping his hand away from Peter’s cheek to grip himself instead, lacing his fingers with his future mate’s over the thick heft of the shaft.

Peter sucks in a breath but he feels like it's not enough. He feels like that time he flew too high up where the oxygen runs thin. He knows that isn't the case here but being so close to what he desperately wants is making him lightheaded.

Touching Tony like this… The shape and girth of his cock makes something ache fiercely in Peter's body. 

The omega blinks, gaze fixed on Tony's handsome face as he waits for more of his mentor's guidance.

“All you have to do is ask.”

Tony pulls their hands up and down, once and then twice, taking the edge off and bumping his sensitive glans against Peter’s bottom lip in the process. He grins at the dancing fire that skitters through his pelvis and thighs from the action.

Peter gives a silent moan and instinctively tilts his face so that his mouth is at a better angle to take the tip in. Tony doesn't make it that easy for him though. The alpha continues with the slow tease and Peter shivers, willing to play the game.

“I’ll let you know some of what I want since you’ve been so good for me,” Tony says with promise.

Tony uses Peter’s own hand to squeeze and stroke himself as he continues talking. He knocks the swollen tip of himself against his mentee’s lips for emphasis as he speaks and grins wider each time his cock slaps down on the younger man’s cherry skin.

“I want to sink my cock into this pretty mouth you’re offering me.” 

_-Tap-_

“I want to get you into the air and try that mating flight again after.” 

_-Tap-_

“I want to pin you down and play mate you for real when I catch you.” 

- _Tap-_

“I want to show you how fun being my good omega can be.”

_-Tap, tap-_

“Are you ready to get what you want, Peter?” Tony asks with his cock poised, both of their hands holding it steady. Peter hasn’t sucked any inch of it yet and his lips look abused and swollen already. Tony’s stomach ignites and twists in anticipation.

Peter is _good_. No matter how much his instincts urge him to chase after the alpha's cock, he _waits_. It almost feels like agony to have Tony's cock right there and still be denied.

Tony had given him the answer earlier though. He said Peter's already a good omega so now Peter just has to prove it.

"I want everything you wanna give me," Peter says breathlessly. The words come out clear and so sure, not a stutter or sign of hesitation. It _is_ what he wants, both heart and body crave for everything Tony offers.

He just has to ask for it.

Tony groans softly at the implications, at the yearning eagerness that laces Peter’s words. His cock twitches and he automatically squeezes it, squeezing Peter’s fingers at the same time.

Beneath Tony's firm hand, Peter moves his own and takes over. He strokes the alpha's hard cock, exactly how Tony had done it. The grip, the pressure… Just like how Tony enjoys it.

He's proven to be a quick learner and this, he picks up just as fast. His eagerness to learn everything about the alpha helps him, too.

“Peter, sweetheart… you’re a fast learner.” Tony pants the words out past flashing teeth and a smile made sloppy from the warm bliss of another person stroking him. 

His hips rock gently and he lets go of Peter’s hand on his cock, dropping his hand on top of Peter’s wing instead, leaving the omega to hold him and attend to the thick alpha length alone. Somehow, that knowledge makes the experience even hotter, frissons of sensation shooting through his belly and inner thighs. 

Peter presses even closer and lets the crown rest against his lips, smearing the alpha precum over his lips.

"I want this," Peter says, his lips teasing along the wet tip. "Want this in my mouth."

Tony’s wings flex and his flanks clench to hold back from thrusting in, right then and there. God, he wants to be inside that mouth so badly...

Peter’s wings tremble but they arch, spreading softly in offering. The length of his wings are no match for Tony's. He is omega, after all. 

"I want to fly," Peter tells him, "knowing you're behind me."

Tony’s loose hand moves to run along the bone of Peter’s wing, brushing his feathers but not impeding his movements. The feathers are just as soft and fluffy as Peter’s hair and Tony is thrilled that he finally has the chance to compare. 

Peter stretches his wings out and the tips of his primaries brush against the shield of soft feathers that make up their closed off little world. Teasing. He lowers them just as carefully.

"And if you catch me…" Peter's lips curve into an almost daring smile. "You can do whatever you want with me…"

Tony’s hand is still cupping the delicate top of Peter’s wing, holding him gently so he can rub his thumb over his feathers in small, sweeping strokes as he listens and waits. 

At the words, his wings tighten, closing in around them so it's even darker and more intimate. The lights coming through his feathers look almost like the hue of a sunset and Tony wishes they were somewhere private to watch one together.

“Whatever I want, huh. That’s pretty open-ended,” Tony says with a deep exhale and parting of his lips. 

Tony’s tongue licks across his bottom lip with desire. 

The omega shivers at the words but he doesn't take them back.

Peter doesn't know where any of this is coming from. But here, on his knees, surrounded by Tony's wings, he already feels wanted. He already feels like the sexy, confident omega that can get the alpha of their choice.

And Peter knows who he wants.

"Show me, Mr. Stark," Peter asks, just as Tony told him to. He kisses the alpha's tip. "Tell me what to do… Show me what an alpha like you would do to… to an omega like me…"

The spark in his belly has been ignited and an inferno burns inside him. It's not his heat and it's that crystal clear thought that makes Peter realize just how deep he's in. if Tony makes him feel like this before he's even taken his first mating flight… He's not sure if he'll make it through the season.

The heat, this… insatiable hunger he has for his mentor may just very well burn him up from the inside out.

And then Peter realizes just how fucked he is.

He wraps his lips around Tony's cock, eyes blazing with fire.

_Show me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mads💗: You know how there's the trope "Aliens made them do it!". Well, we are now establishing "Feathers made em do it" 😏 I know we teased here but promise we have action in the next one!  
> Hope you guys are doing well with everything going on 💗
> 
> Keyz 💖: Did anyone guess we’d cock tease you for nearly 4k? Anyone? I swear Peter gets to suck it in the next part!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗💖  
> 💖 [starkerkeyz](Http://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)
> 
> Tumblr Link:  
> [Part 1](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/190976208963/paint-my-wings-with-your-heat)  
> [Part 2](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/612931172491739136/paint-my-wings-with-your-heat-2)
> 
> Alternate moodboard: [Link](https://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com/post/190976112856/the-mad-starker-usually-does-our-moodboards-for)
> 
> Fanart: [Link](https://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com/post/610885204137164800/the-mad-starker-hi-i-really-like-your)


End file.
